1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, an image capture system, and an image capture method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method has been known in which a document placed on an exposure glass is irradiated with scanning light emitted from a light source disposed inside a scanning head moving under the exposure glass and reflected light from a surface of the document is read by a line charge-coupled device (CCD) and thereafter, digital image data is output.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4348315 discloses a multi-angle scanner configured to enable adjustment of an angle of an optical axis of a reading optical system with respect to a surface of an object to be scanned to a desired angle.
Japanese Patent No. 4385925 discloses an image forming method in which an image of a translucent object is acquired and a point spread function (PSF) of the object is acquired by measuring optical property of the object, and the image in which ridges and valleys on a surface are controlled, is formed by performing a deconvolution operation or a convolution operation on the image on the basis of the acquired PSF.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-26937 discloses an image capture apparatus that includes a plurality of wavelength limiting units that limit a wavelength of an optical flux emitted from a light source and captures the images of an image capture target in a plurality of wavelength bands by scanning the image capture target as many as times corresponding to the number of wavelength limiting units.
A problem, however, arises in that image data is not obtained that completely reproduces a texture and a relief appearance of an image capture target having the relief (ridges and valleys).
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an image capture apparatus, an image capture system, and an image capture method that can acquire image data completely reproducing a texture and a relief appearance of an image capture target having the relief.